that beautiful girl, she’s a beautiful girl
by alice hattercandy
Summary: CRACK. But because he was Ichigo and she was Orihime, nothing seemed to get right in their love story.
1. that pretty girl, she's an adorable girl

**title. **that beautiful girl, she's a beautiful girl**  
summary. **in which, Tatsuki watches her favorite drama unfold.  
**note. **yes, late, late V Day fic for FLOL. sigh, boo. comments/reviews are HEARTS and CHOCOLATES, yes? inspire me, yes? :D **  
disclaimer. **bleach; disclaimed.**  
**

* * *

One fine and dandy day, we find Tatsuki, proud and noble.

"Life is like a domino effect," declared Tatsuki in all seriousness, as though she was participating in a declamation contest.

In front of Tatsuki was Orihime, staring at her best friend with a look of child-like awe, caramel eyes wide with admiration. She clutched a big heart-shaped homemade chocolate covered in a neon pink and dizzying bright orange wrapper, with periwinkle ribbon with hibiscus prints wrapped around it prettily. The color combination made Tatsuki cringe, but she liked (secretly) the color and design of the ribbon.

Tatsuki smiled to herself smugly; she was Cool and she knew it.

"Move forward. And the rest will follow."

"Tatsuki-chan…" started Orihime hoarsely, teary-eyed. "Y-You're so cool."

"I know." Tatsuki smirked with metaphorical sparkles surrounding her.

Orihime pumped a fist in the air. "You're right, Tatsuki-chan!" Tatsuki nodded, very satisfied. "But… I don't know how to play domino."

The metaphorical sparkling sparkles vanished. "O… Orihime!"

"Hm?" said the pretty, pretty girl with a smile.

Tatsuki slumped in despair. "Forget it. Now, listen to me very closely."

Orihime nodded fervently. "Hai, Cool-sama, hai!"

"Today is…?"

Doe eyes widened slowly as the thought sank in. Color flooded Orihime's cheeks, spreading over her nose and cheeks. "Valentine's Day…" she murmured, eyelashes lowering to hide her eyes.

Tatsuki brandished a finger at her. "It's your chance!"

Orihime's thick lashes lifted, her expression frantic. "B-B-B-But…"

"No buts! Like I said, life's like a domino effect: push forward and the rest will follow. If you keep on hesitating, how will you be able to move forward? Take a step forward!"

"You make is sound so easy…" Orihime groused mournfully, scrunching her face childishly while clutching the chocolate to her chest.

"Jeez! It is easy! I taught you some moves, right?" Orihime's blush deepened at Tatsuki's wiggling brows.

"But…"

"It's our senior year already. Next year, we'll be college students. You're lucky if you end up in the same university with him."

Orihime bit her lower lip. "Mmm…"

"Orihime."

The titian-haired girl closed her eyes, breathed – inhale, exhale – and curled her hands around the chocolate determinedly. Orihime opened her eyes. "Tatsuki-chan is right."

Tatsuki showed her a thumb's up sign with a wink.

Inspired and determined, Orihime nodded and furrowed her brows cutely. "All I have to do is look at him," she raised the chocolate above her head, "give him the chocolate and say, 'I like you very much, please accept my feelings, Ku—""

"Huh? You like someone, Inoue?"

Orihime felt as though she was hit by a thunderbolt. Next to her, Tatsuki grinned gleefully. She needed a bucket of popcorn – _now _and _quick._

"Who is it?"

Orihime whirled around clumsily, her long flowing hair sweeping around her shoulders. "Ku-Kurosaki-kun!"

Kurosaki arched an eyebrow. Orihime realized how her words sounded. Her face grew redder, like her hair. "I mean, I mean-" She flailed, panicking, her arms moving about her like windmills."Yo~ Kurosaki-kuuun~"

The boy smiled, almost a grin, in amusement. His eyes were bright behind his messy orange hair. "Heh. Yo, Inoue." His gaze dropped to the chocolate she was holding and back to her flushed face. "Well, whoever he is, he's a lucky guy."

Their eyes crossed and locked. He grinned lopsidedly; she felt her heart flutter and dance.

"Good luck."

Oh her heart, be very still, don't jump, don't dance, don't beat too much. "O-Oh yes! T-Thank y-you very much!"

Ichigo stared at her under his hooded lids for a while, eyes dark and burning, his face neutral— _forced _neutrality, Tatsuki thought with glee. For Orihime's part, she was uncomfortable under his intense gaze but it didn't stop her from staring back at him. The longer he looked at her, the harder she blushed and the more she realized that...

_Oh I'm so in love, so in love…_

And then, the three of them jumped at the dull sound of morning bell. He blinked and averted his gaze.

"That's the bell," he said.

"Un."

For a second, their eyes met. Kurosaki smiled slightly before turning to go, his posture laid-back, his gait unhurried.

…

…

Orihime slumped forward in relief. "Uwah, Tatsuki-chaaaan…"

A sigh and face palm were Tatsuki's responses. This drama (or comedy, she later considered) seemed to require _more _bucket of popcorn.

"That was so close! My heart, oh my heart is going to jump out of my chest!" Orihime whimpered, hugging the heart-shaped chocolate to her cheek. Tatsuki shook her head at her friend's dramatic antics.

"It doesn't have legs, don't worry. Let's go." She gestured to the flustered honey-colored haired to follow her. "Don't forget." Tatsuki reminded her.

Orihime lowered her thick lashes and replied softly, "…Hai."

"Come again?"

"H-HAI!"

…

…

**_&.**

…

…

_Tatsuki-chaaaan~ why oh why did you leave me?_

In her own little world, Orihime began to sob mentally, dramatically.

She was bent over, peeking through a gap of the rooftop door, watching Ichigo, Sado, Ishida, Tatsuki, Rukia, Renji, Mizuiro and Keigo eat their lunch. From her hiding spot, she can hear their loud, slightly violent but playful, banter.

_Mou… I just can't walk in there and… and… and…_

She gripped the chocolate tighter in her hands, slumping more.

_Tatsuki-chaaaan… _Little by little, Orihime felt her confidence crumble into pieces. Self-doubt and insecurity began to worm its way up to her heart.

_Well, _she told herself, comforting herself, _there's next year, right? _Her brown eyes lit up. _Right!_ _I can try again next year! _She nodded to herself, proud at her epiphany. _I just could not do it in front of everyone and embarrass myself and most importantly, Kurosaki-kun._

She slowly straightened up, her gaze downcast. _Right. Definitely, next year! _With one last glance through the gap, she turned to the stairs, standing at the edge of the step. Orihime looked down at the chocolate she made which made Tatsuki proud, for she prepared something _normal_ – normal, which in Tatsuki's vocabulary meant 'no strange ingredients'.

Orihime smiled to herself; she had sewed a customized ribbon for this occasion, and she was proud of it. Too bad… her efforts were about to go unrecognized.

_Do not despair! Next year's… another year!_

She was about to step down to the next step when the door slammed open loudly, making her jump on her spot. Breeze rushed in and her hair flew about around her violently. She blinked and pushed her hair off her face with difficulty; her hair had grown very long and thick now.

A hand grabbed the neck of her school blouse.

"And where are you going, huh?" A menacing voice came behind her.

Orihime blinked. "Eh?" She glanced over her shoulder with foreboding.

Tatsuki gave her a sinister, knowing grin.

_Oh no…_

"Let's go."

Orihime floundered clumsily. "Oh no, oh no! T-T-Tatsuki-chan— _Ack!_" She squealed when Tatsuki gave a strong yank, dragging her backward. "No, no, stop, Tatsuki-chan!" she cried out, her arms flailing in front of her, digging her heels onto the ground. But Tatsuki had always been strong— she was strongest girl in Karakura-cho!— so the Strongest Girl in Karakura did not yield and continued to drag Orihime across the length of the rooftop towards the stunned and confused group.

"Oi!" Ichigo was frowning. "You're hurting Inoue, Tatsuki!"

Tatsuki rolled her eyes.

Hearing her former-crush-now-love-of-her-life's voice, Orihime struggled harder. She knew her face was very red now and her heart, oh no, her heart was racing in the speed of 180 mph. And it was as fast as Shinkansen N700.

_No! No! No!_ _Aliens, save me! Where is your Yellow Sonic Beam that will take me up to your spaceship?_

Ichigo had stood up, followed by the rest of their curious friends.

_I am… doomed! Zombies, save me!_

But no one came to her rescue. Poor Princess.

Tatsuki stopped abruptly, causing Orihime to tip backward. She flailed her arms to steady herself. Fortunately, Tatsuki had grabbed her shoulders and spun her around to face the rest. Limply, Orihim's shoulders sagged, her head flopping forward, arms hanging lifelessly at her sides.

Ichigo frowned. "Inoue, are you alright?"

The girl visibly flinched but kept her head bowed, long rich burnt orange hair hiding her face.

"Orihime, do it," hissed Tatsuki.

At the sound of her best friend's voice, Orihime whirled around, her hair flying around her delicate face and shoulder, and looked up to Tatsuki, her eyes teary and pleading. Tatsuki snorted. "Your teary eyed act will not work on me this time."

Orihime changed tactics.

"Neither your puppy eyes."

Tatsuki shook her head and spun her around again. As gently as she could, she shoved the flustered girl forward. Orihime squeaked, tottering but later caught herself. Through her long hair, she saw a pair of male shoes and assumed that she was standing in front of Kurosaki-kun.

_Do it!_

Flustered, heart pounding and panic-stricken, eyes closed and wanting to get over with this quickly because her heart was _going _to jump out of her chest and it will, it really will! – Orihime thrust the heart-shaped chocolate forward and stuttered loudly,

"H-Happy Valentine's D-Day!"

Gasps filled the tense air, followed by stifling silence.

Orihime blinked at the male shoes and morbidly curious, she looked up and peeked through her messy bangs.

Her jaw dropped in horror, mirroring Tatsuki and Rukia's shock.

…

…

**_&.**

…

…

"R-Renji-kun!"


	2. that high technology drama series

**title. **that beautiful girl, she's a beautiful girl**  
summary. **in which, Ishida says, "This is an interesting television drama to tune in, right, Sado-kun?"  
**note. **thank you very very much for your comments/reviews! you are all awesome! thank you for your time! um, inspire me again, yes? :D **  
disclaimer. **bleach; disclaimed.**  
**

* * *

Ichigo wanted to hurt something.

Oblivious to his friends' stunned faces, oh ridiculously so, Renji grinned toothily, all teeth, canines and gums, and took the incredibly _large _heart-shaped homemade chocolate from Orihime's hands. "What is this?"

Rukia glanced at Ichigo. Like a domino effect, the rest followed: Tatsuki, Sado, Ishida, Mizuiro, and lastly, Keigo, each wearing astonished, incredulous expressions.

Inoue stuttered, hands still in the air, gaping at the tall, tall, _tall _redhead. The pretty, glittering heroine was too stunned – that poor, poor girl – to string two coherent words together. She wore an expression that was too _epic _to describe.

Oh. If only Tatsuki had a camera with her to capture the moment that was too _epic _to describe.

And most of all, she needed her highly-esteemed bucket of popcorn.

**.**

**.**

Rukia, for her part, wanted her beloved sketchpad. This scene was _begging _to be sketched. For this moment was a Golden Shoujo Moment. She had to chronicle _this_. Using her artistic skills, she will _definitely_ capture this magical Moment.

And so she waited. And so she watched.

**.**

**.**

Renji, the oblivious one, tore off the bright orange wrapper (Tatsuki's lip curled when Renji tore the pretty ribbon as well).

"Aha! Chocolates!" For Renji's part, he was ecstatic. He had a sweet tooth and he eats anything as long as it was free. Gleefully, he took a bite and squealed – manly, of course – for it tasted positively and heavenly delicious.

"This is good! Thanks, Inoue!"

"Y-You're welcome?"

The group cringed and once again, as one entity, zeroed in on the Chaste Hero.

There was a swallow. There was _definitely_ a swallow.

"I'm going back to class." Ichigo spoke which made Tatsuki wish she really, _really _had her camera and Rukia her sketchbook to capture _that _Look.

Keigo started crying.

Ichigo cleared his throat. "I forgot to do my assignment."

They gaped while Keigo let out a wail. "Y-You traitor! First, Inoue-san, giving a homemade, _heart-shaped _chocolate to this suspicious high school student who does not look like a high school student symbolizing her love—"

Another visible cringe there.

"— and devotion! And now," gasping, Kiego whipped a finger at Ichigo's back, "_You_ are doing homework! THE WORLD HAS COME TO AN END!"

Ichigo shrugged and walked out.

**.**

**.**

It was a beautiful day. There were so many clouds today. They were big and fluffy, some were scattered, some were tiny dots in the big blue dome we call _the _sky. Under this sky, walked a solitary figure with a pumpkin hair. It was a beautiful day, but alas! This figure, the Chaste Hero was sort of, kind of gloomy, his mood gray, and his shoulders, that carried the weight of the world last, last winter, were slumped as though boneless.

_Oh woe is me._

His Instincts retched all over his Inner World.

_I know I'm not enough but…_ The broad shoulders sagged even more. _Why does it have to be a dead person?!_

Gloomily, Ichigo kicked a pebble which flew in a perfect arc, moved along a parabola and hit a sleeping, gray-striped stray cat between its eyes.

"Why chose a dead person over a _living _person?" Technically, he was half-dead and half-alive, wasn't he? Unlike Renji who was deader than dead. The logic escaped Ichigo. But love, _oh love_, had no logic and it was blind and — his Hollow was _dying_ slowly.

_Tch, good to know, bastard._

**Shut up! Oh fuck no! Is this **_**my **_**end, my demise? **

However, Ichigo continued brooding.

"Ichigo!"

"Ichigo!"

"Huh?" He turned. "Oi, Rukia." He deadpanned. Rukia stopped, arched an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"You look depressed."

Ichigo stiffened but kept his cool. His face turned on its default expression. "Depressed?" He ignored the wail of the white dying menace at the back of his mind. "No way. I look cool."

Rukia's expression did not change. "Are you depressed about Renji and Inoue?"

"No."

The noble stared up at him blankly underneath her hooded lids. "Pathetic."

"What did you say?! Oi, don't mock Inoue's feelings!"

Rukia blinked and stared up at him, wide-eyed as though fascinated.

"Wow."

Ichigo raised a brow.

"You really are stupid."

A twitch, a vein and a snarl, "WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

**.**

**.**

The tension was so thick that one can mix and scoop it with a spoon. But with poise and brute strength, Ishida and Sado endured, for they did not want to miss this episode.

"Oi, Ichigooo," drawled Renji. "Look, I don't like you, too. You don't need to look at me like _that_. If you continue checking me out_, _I am _so _going to blush."

The Look intensified a hundredfold.

"Bastard," Ichigo snarled coldly.

"What was that?" Renji barred his teeth in an all-teeth-and-gums grin, a vein throbbing in his temple. "Why, got a problem, carrot top?"

"Yeah, your fucking face," countered Ichigo, his lips curling a vicious snarl.

Between the two bright-haired soul reapers, Ishida and Sado continued to eat blissfully in perfect synchronization.

Renji sneered happily. "Oh? Remember, _this _fucking face received a heart-shaped," to Ishida and Sado's amazement, the redhead formed a heart with his two hands, "homemade chocolate from _Inoue._"

Ishida and Sado turned their heads as one to look at Ichigo who looked as though he was having a _very_ severe and painful constipation.

_Tch. _

No need to remind him. He _perfectly_ remembered and the only thing that was stopping him from cracking that _fucking _face in halves was that he didn't want to upset Orihime.

Ichigo grunted and averted his gaze, his mood gloomier that if only it was tangible, it would have drowned his friends in the Ocean of Misery.

_Blah._ The two of them can live happily ever after _together_. Hah, didn't he mention that he excelled at not giving a shit? Well, they can watch him live happily ever after _too_.

"Kurosaki."

They can run off to the sunset while holding hands and he will _not_ even care.

"Ichigo?"

Because he was cool like that.

"Ichigo? Ichigo."

Ichigo blinked and refocused his gaze, frowning at Sado. "What?"

"… You're mumbling."

"What?" repeated Ichigo blankly.

"You're mumbling. We can _hear _you," Ishida said.

"I'm not mumbling."

"You are."

Fuck.

"We heard that."

**.**

**.**

Days had passed but his tangible misery was still flooding all over the place. In fact, Ichigo, upon hearing the words 'Valentines' and 'chocolates' would stiffen, and the people surrounding him will start to feel cold and say there was a vengeful and lonely spirit in the room, haunting them. Thus, a unanimous decision was made that no one will ever mention those two words.

"Kurosaki-kun!"

Oh joy. Her voice, it was her voice and time slowed down, then Someone clicked the _pause _button, the universe stood still and the world froze in its axis. All he can hear was his heart and its crazy heartbeat that was so fast it can beat N700 Series trains.

"Kurosaki-kun?"

Life resumed and he looked over his shoulder. "Uh, Inoue."

He didn't stutter, did he?

Orihime smiled and Ichigo stared. "Kurosaki-kun, I—"

"Are you looking for Renji?"

She looked surprised. "I'm—"

"Maybe he's at Urahara-san's?" he said casually, not looking at her.

"You… You're not mad at me, are you, Kurosaki-kun?"

"…huh?"

"Are you… angry at me?" Her voice was so soft and uncertain that Ichigo was plagued with guilt at the way he was treating her. His jealousy and distress over the facts that she didn't choose him, that she liked someone else and not him were affecting his interactions with her. But no, no, _no – _he had the right to be gloomy according to Shoujo Laws.

What was there to dislike about him? What made Renji goddamn better than him? Was it because they had the same hair color, and Orihime thought that they were not meant to be because two people with the same hair color cannot be together because it was incestuous?

Or maybe, Orihime was under an impression that they were long-lost siblings separated at birth because of their _hair color_?

The list of questions was long and ridiculous, and Ichigo began to sink further in his depression. Her voice talking snapped him out of his stupor.

"Please, Kurosaki-kun, tell me what I did and I will apologize for it. You're the only person that I don't want to be hated by."

She looked like she was trying hard not to cry. It further agonized Ichigo that he was causing her such distress. "I'm not angry at you, Inoue."

"Are you sure? If I offended you or—"

"No." He gave a faint smile to assure her. "You did nothing wrong."

She beamed and Ichigo felt a little better, a lesser asshole in fact. "Thank goodness… I am so happy to hear that."

"I'm such an asshole, aren't I? Sorry, Inoue, for worrying you."

"No! It's OK! I… I just want to make sure that Kurosaki-kun does not hate me!" She smiled. "Um, by the way, Kurosaki-kun…" She blushed. "About last February 14—"

"Oi, Ichigo!"

His brown eyes widened, seeing Renji bound over. _Shit!_

"Ah? Hey, Inoue!"

"Hello, Renji-kun!"

_Crap! I'm not a masochist! I'm not going to stay here and watch this!_

"Ah! A Hollow!" Ichigo pointed a finger over the horizon.

"But your license did not go off…" Orihime said, confused.

He grinned, awkward and strained. "Silent mode, you know!"

"Oh…"

"That's weird. This is the first time I saw you actually enthusiastic about slaying a Hollow." Renji commented.

"Shut up! I'm not heartless, idiot—" He looked at Orihime quickly. _Shit! _"I mean… Arggh! Forget it!" With that, Ichigo ran off.

"What's wrong with that punk? Anyway, have you seen Rukia, Inoue?"

**.**

**.**

Yuzu stared at him. Ichigo scowled.

"You heard me."

Yuzu began to tear up.

"H-Hey, what are you crying for, Yuzu?!"

"I'm so happy, Onii-chan! You're hitting puberty!"

"What the — _Yuzu!_"

**.**

**.**

"Life is like a domino effect," said Ishida one fine day. Prim and proper, as always, he pushed up his glasses over his nose and continued in a voice so refined, so poise. "Move forward. And the rest will follow."

Sado nodded and flashed Ichigo a thumb's up sign. Ichigo, however, remained unimpressed.

"Are you listening, Kurosaki?"

"Why are you lecturing me? I'm not a member of Handicraft's Club!" snapped Ichigo irately.

Ishida's poise cracked. "Idiot!"

Ichigo twitched.

"I'm talking about Inoue-san!"

Beside the Quincy, Sado nodded sagely. Ichigo blushed – very slightly.

"I-I-Inoue?!" he stuttered. "The hell! You're talking about domino effect!" Ishida looked at him with an impression so reminiscent of Rukia when she looked at him with wide-eyed fascination.

"You really are stupid."

Why did it sound so familiar?

"Fine. I will elaborate for the sake of your tiny brain."

"Don't insult my intelligence!"

Ishida looked at him with such poise that it deserved to be preserved in a box. "I am not insulting your intelligence for there is nothing to insult in the first place."

"Bastard," snarled Ichigo.

"The point is," Ishida cut in pompously, brandishing a finger at Ichigo. "Today's March 14."

Sado flashed him a thumb's up sign.

"So?" Ichigo grunted, scowling as if he was having a stomachache.

"So?" echoed Ishida. "I am not stupid like you. I saw you have something in your bag."

Ichigo gawked. "What?! You bast— I mean, of course! I have something in my bag, idiot! They're _books!_"

Ishida and Sado exchanged glances.

"You have heart-shaped homemade chocolate in your bag," the two chorused. Ichigo's jaw dropped in horror. He opened his mouth to shout at them for being nosy when a voice piped in.

"Oh, Kurosaki-kun is going to give someone heart-shaped homemade chocolate?"

The three males stiffened, solid like rocks. Ichigo recovered fast and turned around. Orihime was smiling up at him.

"Good luck, Kurosaki-kun!" she chirped happily. She greeted Ishida and Sado a good morning, waved at them before walking away. Ichigo spluttered, raising a shaking hand as if trying to reach out to Inoue's retreating back.

"This is an interesting television drama to tune in, right, Sado-kun?"

Sado gave him a thumb's up.

Ichigo despaired.


	3. and the story that ends with cliché!

**title. **that beautiful girl, she's a beautiful girl**  
summary. **And because he was Ichigo and she was Orihime, nothing seemed to get right in their love story.  
**note. **part 3 and last part of this Valentine and White Day comedy-slash-tragedy-slash–drama fic! LMAO. thanks everyone for your time to read and comment! give me some love, please? :D**  
disclaimer. **bleach; disclaimed.**  
**

_.

* * *

The sun shined and the clouds remained white in the huge and gigantic background of blue. Earth was such a pretty place, wasn't it? Big, round and floating, spinning round and round in its axis. Nearby, the faithful Moon spun around the Earth. A relationship so precious, it was a perfect and living testament of Endless Love… Spinning round and round, not leaving their orbits… forever. Now the point was, if there was _any _point at all, we, also, spun around this big, round floating piece of colorful lollipop we call Earth, and we heard a loud…

"OI, RENJI!"

It echoed for one thousand and twenty one times, beckoning us to listen.

Curious, we zeroed in to investigate. Curious, we pressed a button to increase the volume. Curious, we hit zoom. Curious, so very curious, we found the source of the angry voice.

A building.

There was a sound of loud stomping, which later screeched into a halt.

Second floor.

A tangerine – what an odd hair color – haired tall boy was standing in the middle of the hallway. In his hand, he carried something pink and white.

A redhead turned.

"Yo."

There was a snarl and the stomping sounds continued.

Several heads turned. This further aroused our curiosity.

So we waited. And we followed the scene.

The two tall boys were face to face now. We were watching the scene from a window.

With clenched jaws, the tangerine-haired boy held out his hand. The other was flabbergasted.

"Here!"

The young man with red hair looked no longer flabbergasted, but terrified.

"…What the hell, Ichigo… Is that a h-h-h-heart? Are you going to confess, _too_?!"

Ah, what an interesting drama to tune into.

_.

Angry, Ichigo hit Renji at the top of his head. "Idiot."

"Hey! What am I supposed to think?! You're shoving a heart-shaped… pink and white something with a white ribbon _in my face_! Of course, I'd deduce—"

"Deduce? What type of a moron will use that kind of word in a normal conversation?!"

"Oh shut up! The fact that you're giving me a heart-shaped something—"

"_You_ shut up! This is not for you, moron. At least not directly."

Renji looked positively pale now. "N-Not directly…"

The vein throbbing in his temple stretched and snapped, and Ichigo hit Renji over the head again. "This is a chocolate."

Renji raised his arms to his chest in an X-shaped position. "I knew it… First, Inoue," Ichigo twitched spastically. "Then you?! I DIDN'T KNOW I'M THIS POPULAR—" Growling, Ichigo punched Renji's forehead. "OUCH! GODDAMN IT, ICHIGO! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?! This! This is unfair! I can sue you for this, you know! Animal maltreatment and this is punishable by death sentence!"

Despite his bad mood and distress, Ichigo grinned, barring his teeth. "Right… Animal maltreatment, you big ape! Why are you such a moron?! Listen first before babbling!"

"Kurosaki! Tattoo-san! Continue your lovers quarrel outside! No yelling in the hallways, punks!" A teacher shouted.

"Shit!" Ichigo grabbed the front of Renji's school shirt and dragged him. They turned to a corner and Ichigo threw Renji against the wall.

"Ichigo… we can't do this—"

Gritting his teeth, Ichigo hit Renji over the head again. "Shut up now or I'll rip your spine out!"

"Jeez…"

"Listen up! Do you have something for Inoue?"

Renji's face scrunched up in question. "What for?"

"Idiot! She gave you chocolates last February 14!"

"So?"

The urge to murder the shinigami before him was all consuming. But Ichigo refused to upset Orihime. She liked this… _this_… Angry, he shoved the ill feelings of anger, jealousy and misery at the very pit of his stomach. This was not the right time to be selfish. He expected Renji to be clueless about White Day, but it didn't mean that he'll let him disappoint Orihime.

Yuzu had been crying with tears of joy while helping him bake, making tearful, unclear and very confusing instructions while wailing in between about him hitting puberty. He further impressed her by choosing a white and pink paper to wrap his chocolate with. Watching him make tie a white ribbon around the heart-shaped chocolate, his sister also complimented his sense of obligation. This made him remember that this was not a sense of obligation for he didn't receive anything from Orihime last Valentines.

Recalling the incident, Ichigo was tempted to drop in his knees and sulk about the Shoujo-ness of his Real Life but Karin came and made a comment about him being a fool. He was about to snap back but Karin patted his arm and praised him for being ambitious.

"Trying to snag a girl of Orihime-level, Ichi-nii, you're a brave soul."

His misery increased tenfold. He had such a _nice_ and supportive sister who just reiterated why his Real Life Story was a living example of Tragedy.

Ichigo breathed deeply and as calmly as he could, he said, "You have to give her something."

Renji yawned and leaned against the wall. "Why would I give her something?"

If only it was legal to murder a friend.

"She likes you, damn it!" snarled Ichigo.

Renji looked at him with raised brows. "But I don't like her."

Ichigo ground his molars and again, he despaired, _why him, Inoue?_ But he told himself to be a Man and accept his Destiny.

"I don't give a shit about your feelings! You are not going to disappoint Inoue!" He shoved the present in Renji's face. "Here."

Renji gave him a confused look.

"Give this to Inoue."

"Wait a damn minute… You give this to her yourself! You're the one who likes her."

Ichigo stiffened and reddened. "Shut up! My feelings are not important! She chooses you and that's final! Don't hurt her feelings."

"Jeez… you're an idiot."

"Shut up! Now go! She'll be happy to receive something from you, you ass."

"Why am I doing this again?"

"Just go!"

"Fine, fine! No wonder why everybody thinks _this_ is an interesting drama to tune in. Both of you are idiots."

_.

Ichigo chose not to hang out with his friends during lunch. He was afraid that he _might_ crack Renji's face in two perfect halves and that will break Orihime's heart in two perfect halves.

From a rooftop, he looked over the courtyard forlornly, a juice box dangling from between his teeth by a chewed-up straw. He snorted and yanked the juice box from his mouth and threw it aside. He placed his arms over the railing and leaned forward, scowling at nothing in particular.

He scratched his head, grumbled a curse and sulked at the injustice of this world. Why can't people like those people who like them? That way, no one will get hurt and suffer from…sufferings. Humans were confusing species. But maybe, maybe… people unconsciously liked being hurt.

_And you sound so out of character, King._

Shut up.

This immense disappointment he was feeling was probably due to his assumptions. Truth be told, he kind of, sort of, assumed that Orihime liked _him_. And it seemed that he had overestimated himself.

Because why would a woman like her fall in love with a man like him?

_Hah._ Impossible.

Orihime, for her part, was not to blame. She was naturally kind to all of their friends. She never gave him extra kindness; she never indicated that he was special. True, she worried about him most of the time, but she was just being… _Orihime_.

"Kurosaki-kun."

He jumped. "Huh?! Wha—" He turned around. His eyes widened. "Inoue?!"

"Hi."

"Err, hey." He gave her a small smile. "Are you looking for Renji? He's—"

"He gave me a heart-shaped chocolate." She cut in quietly. He stared at her and upon realizing that he was openly gaping at her, Ichigo cleared his throat and averted his gaze, ignoring the gnawing feeling in his chest. He forced himself to look at her.

Pretend it was okay. Pretend it was cool. Let her watch him pretend that he was a Cool Guy.

"That's great." But his voice sounded shrill and forced even in his ears.

Orihime bit her lip, a blush coloring her cheeks. He saw her grip the chocolate in her fingers. "He… He said," she paused to breathe deeply. She looked up to him.

"He said it was from you."

_.

The world, the universe, or whatever it was… it hated him. Ichigo was _fucking _sure of it.

"Kurosaki-kun, I—"

"No." He was not going to allow her to apologize for not liking him. He refused to hear her say 'sorry, Kurosaki-kun, but I'm in love with someone else.'

Ishida was right.

_This is a television drama. I've seen this before. This lacks originality. This— _

_You're pathetic, king._

He didn't answer back.

"Kurosaki-kun, please, I'm—"

"Don't." He saw her flinch at his tone. He quickly added, "I mean, it's okay!" He patted her shoulder, grinning awkwardly. "I understand. Perfectly. Definitely." He nodded stiffly. "Don't worry. You don't have to apologize."

"But Kurosaki-kun—"

"I _really_ understand." Ichigo emphasized the second word, wanting to get away, fast and far, far away from her because there was this annoying feeling inside of him, and actually, he wanted to punch something, slay something. But at the same time, he also wanted to stay with her because she was looking at him like _that_.

"Besides," he exhaled. "Why would you like someone like me? Of course, you won't. And it's okay. _Really._" She tried to speak but _again_, he cut her off. "Look, I'll see you later, OK? Renji will turn up later, I'm sure." He walked past her rigidly.

"Kurosaki-kun, wait!" He felt her grab his sleeve and tug him back. He looked at her over his shoulder.

"Inoue, it's okay—"

"No!" He was startled at her persistence. "It's not okay…" Her grip tightened. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize_._" He hissed, his eyes dark.

"I have to!"

"No, you don't!" As gently as he could, he pried her fingers off of his sleeve but instead of pulling away, Orihime latched on his hand. Ichigo stiffened at the feel of her slender fingers wrapping around his.

"It was a mistake."

Ichigo looked into her wide eyes. "What?"

Her grip tightened and he tried to ignore how so _goddamned _good it felt. "I… That Valentine's Day… I… I…" She was blushing harder, her cheeks as red as her lips. "I gave Renji-kun the chocolate by mistake! I wasn't looking… I kept my face down… I was so careless and scared that you might r-reject me so I didn't look up and check… I…"

It was long and wordy, but Ichigo caught the gist of it.

"You… You thought Renji was _me_?!"

Orihime looked even more embarrassed, holding his hand tighter. "I'm so sorry… Didn't he tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"That everything was a… misunderstanding?"

"That…"

"Even Kuchiki-san?"

"She knew too?!"

"Um…" She lowered her long lashes, biting her lip. "Everybody knows… that… you…you are the one…" She was redder than before, her chest rising and falling evidently.

_And here I am… wallowing in self pity?!_

"I'm so sorry…"

"Don't be! I…" To his slight disappointment, her grip loosened and her fingers let go. Her hand went back to clutching the chocolate heart.

"I… I understand if you want to take this back." Slowly, she held out the chocolate he made. "You're probably appalled at the silliness of the situation." She smiled in understanding but her lower lip was trembling. He looked into her misty, caramel-colored eyes. "And how silly I am. So it's okay if you change your mind about… me."

"Inoue…"

"You don't have to apologize or say anything." She swallowed and continued determinedly. "I understand."

He only stared at her, making her blush more.

"…You're right," Ichigo said, eyes dark and heavy-lidded.

Her lips parted.

"I don't have to say anything."

Her eyes widened when Ichigo leaned down and pressed his lips on hers. She felt his hand cupping the side of her head, pressing his lips closer and harder into hers. He pulled back, and stared at her flushed, surprised face.

He smirked.

She blushed and smiled shyly.

"I… I really," she paused and stepped closer, looking up at him. He grinned crookedly, waiting for her to continue.

"What?"

She licked her lips and smiled brightly. "I…" Her skin tingled when Ichigo lifted a hand and gathered her hair in his fist to stop the long strands from whipping around them. She felt her knees shake when Ichigo leaned closer, their breaths touching each other.

"I like you," she whispered softly.

In the end, The Universe seemed to love Ichigo and Orihime, for it continued to spin without any distractions. The asteroids remained in the asteroid belt, the sun did not giggle and the clouds did not happily piss on people that day to allow The Confession and Happy Ever After to happen.

"I am _in _love with you."

He stared at her for a moment; Orihime determinedly stared back albeit blushing. And then, he grinned. She smiled widely as well. Somehow, the words were easier to say.

"You make me feel like I'm having sugar overdose. There are caterpillars inside me that tickle me, that makes me giggle when I think of you. And you, you…" She grinned cheekily. "You smell really… nice."

"Mmm." Ichigo kissed her forehead. "You smell nicer."

Orihime laughed and lifted the heart-shaped chocolate between their chins. "Can I have a bite, please?"

"Sure. It's yours," Ichigo said, shrugging. He let go of her hair and let them fall around her. She beamed and carefully peeled off a portion of the wrapper. He watched her sink her teeth into the rich, dark, milk chocolate. She blinked a couple of times, looking confused.

"What's wrong?"

She blinked up at him and bit off a small portion, chewing delicately. "Nothing's wrong!" she chirped.

"Is it too sweet?"

She blushed.

"Orihime?"

She blushed even more. Ichigo arched an eyebrow at her, urging her to answer. Orihime licked her lips and cocked her head to the side. "Um, I think you forgot to… add sugar?"

"No way. I put lots of sugar. Let me have a bite."

"No, it's okay! It's very delicious! I love it very much!" But Ichigo took her wrist – such a tiny thing – and bent down to take a bite, exactly where she took hers.

But because he was Ichigo and she was Orihime, nothing seemed to get right in their love story.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

Ichigo screeched, horrified. His eyes were almost popping out of his very pale face. "I didn't forget sugar! I… Oh fuck no! I fucking put _salt_, damn it!"

"But it tastes nice…" Orihime said innocently.

"No, it's not!" Petrified, he grabbed her shoulders, looking down to Orihime's earnest face. "Spit it out!"

"But it's inside my stomach…"

"ARGGHHH!"

"It's okay, Kurosaki-kun! I like the taste and it melts in my tongue, look!"

Why, oh, why can't his and her love story end normally?


End file.
